Be My Fire
by Mai Nami
Summary: Kita, a nonbender who lives an innocent life in an earthbending town, is mistaken to be a girl traveling with the avatar. Zuko captures her and things get hectic. With her shy yet snappy attitude, she teaches Zuko a few things.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I don't own it because lawyers are mean, and because I didn't come up with the idea, some real smart person did. I would like to thank them…**

**Summary: Kita, a non-bender who lives an innocent life in an earthbending town, is mistaken to be a girl traveling with the avatar. Zuko captures her and things get hectic. With her shy yet snappy attitude, she teaches Zuko a few things.**

**A.N: Ok, yeah, I just thought I'd put a few things here. First, a little about Kita: she is 15, has really light brown hair that comes to about just below her shoulder blades, dark green eyes and is about Katara's height. In the beginning of the story she is wearing a green kimono with brown pants and boots. Now, a little about the story. It might be a day or two between updates because I have lots to do between other stories, school, and baby sitting my hyper-active seven-year-old sister and her friends who basically live in my house. But I will update when I can. If there is a time where I don't update for a few days more than normal I'll usually put up two chapters, or make one really long.**

**Ok, enough with the boring stuff. On with the story!**

**Chapter One**

People walked through the busy streets in the market place of Jourio, a small earthbending town. It was usually very quiet other than the chatter and gossip of the usual visitors as they talked while their children ran though the market, unnoticed. Kita, one of the usual shoppers in the market place, walked towards one of the produce stands. She couldn't help but smile as one of the young boys of the town hit a cart full of cabbages, causing the man selling the cabbages to yell about how even Omashu was better.

Kita started to fill her small wicker basket with fruits and vegetables from the stand. The woman standing behind the counter only smiled at Kita. She didn't have to watch Kita like she did some of the other costumers. The woman had known Kita since she was born, and knew she would never steal.

Kita paid for the produce and walked over to one of the shops that was selling fish. Her mother had asked her to pick up a nice portion of Tuna, if any was available. Just as she reached the stand, Kita heard yelling. Usually, yelling would come from children and would go unnoticed. But today, the yelling came from fire nation soldiers.

"Get them!" Three children, around Kita's age, were running from the soldiers. As the girl ran past her, she dropped a small bag. Kita immediately picked it up and also ran after them. Even if they were being chased by the soldiers, they should know they dropped something.

The crowd parted for the children and soldiers as they ran though the market place. Kita stopped and set her basket by the produce stand, exchanging glances with the woman running it. She gave Kita a 'go ahead' look and Kita ran after the girl, calling that she had dropped something.

As the solders caught up with them, one grabbed Kita, causing them both to tumble to the ground. He started to bind her wrists as he mumbled something about the 'stupid avatar'. But Kita had taken the impact of the fall, and everything had gone black.

---xx---

Prince Zuko walked onto his ship as he grumbled to himself, "Stupid solders can't even keeps up a chase" when he was brought the news that they _had_ captured someone. A girl that traveled with the avatar _The stupid waterbender _ he thought to himself. He walked below deck to the prison hold.

He arrived at a cell that a guard was standing outside of. He looked into the cell without even nodding at the guard. It was dark, but he could see the figure of the girl. She was laying in the corner of the cell, not moving. He looked to the guard, an almost confused look on his face.

"She's just been captured and she's…sleeping?"

"No, sir," The guard started quietly, "When she was captured, she was knocked to the ground. She took the impact of the fall and blacked out. She hasn't moved since."

Zuko pulled open the cell door and kneeled next to the girl. He put his fingers on her neck, and felt for a pulse. It was there, but it was weak. Obviously, she had landed wrong. Now that he was close to her, he could tell she wasn't the waterbender he had captured quite a few times, but a different girl that he had never seen.

He shrugged and stood up, leaving the cell. "Alert me when she awakens."

"Yes, sir." The guard saluted him and he walked off.

---xx---

Kita reached a hand to her aching forehead and groaned in pain as she woke up. She opened her eyes and even though it was dark, flashes of light shone before her eyes from dizziness. She sat up and looked around the best she could in the dark. Obviously, she was in a prison cell. And on a ship. She could tell from the gentle rocking. She could see a fire nation solder on the other side of the bars.

"Where am I?"

He seemed startled when she spoke. He turned and looked at her. "You're awake." His tone was emotionless. "I'll get the prince."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, okay? Okay!**

**A.N: Yay, Saturday! Today's Saturday, which makes today a good day. I've been sick, and out of school, for four days! Oh how I missed math class! Mind you, it's the class not the subject! All my friends are in that class and they all rawk! I'll try to update at least twice between now and Sunday, but I have a project on Edgar Allan Poe due Tuesday and all my work that I missed due sometime next week, so I might be a little busy. Oh yeah, and there's like three parties I'm going to this weekend but I won't let you guys down!**

**Patience Halliwell- **Thanks for the review! I feel so loved now! Yay! I've read a few of your stories. I read 'Never too far' right after I joined FF. It's great, even thought I am more of a fan of AxK than ZxK, it was still awesome. I'll be sure to read 'Buried Beneath the Snow' and 'Pirates of Blue Blade' they both sound awesome. Finally, another FMA fan! Go FMA! Ed is so hott xD yeah, even if he _is_ just a giant pixel! Oh and Al too! He's hott, and I love their voices! Oh, and yes, you've buttered me up! I've found a new friend! Yay!

**C'mon! Review, people!**

**Chapter Two**

Zuko sat, staring at a map of all the places he had spotted the avatar. He marked Jourio on the map and sighed. There was a knock on the door, then the door opened and a guard walked in. Zuko looked at him, waiting for the news, or whatever it was he was going to tell him.

"The prisoner is awake, sir."

"Good." Zuko stood and walked out the door, pushing the guard out of the way as he went. He walked down to the prison hold and looked into the cell the 'avatar's friend' was in. She was sitting against the wall, her legs pulled to her chest. She was staring at the wall, but she knew he was there.

He opened the cell and walked in, locking it behind him. She looked up at him, a blank expression on her face. "Where is the avatar?"

"Who?" Her face showed confusion, but he ignored it. Surely she knew who he was. She was one of his friends!

"Don't play dumb, girl. You know the avatar." He narrowed his eyes at her. She stayed calm.

"No, I'm sorry. I don't know the avatar." He stepped closer, glaring down at her.

"Of course you don't." He said sarcastically. "You were running after him in the market! You must have been running after them because you were with them, right?" he smirked as a look of comprehension took the place of the girl's blank look.

"Oh dear." She said quietly. "I didn't know that was the avatar. I didn't get a good glimpse of them." He raised an eyebrow. She was a friend of the avatar and didn't know what he looked like?

He stopped listening to her quiet rambling. "Tell me where the avatar is!" He snapped. She looked up at him and he stepped back a little when he saw fear in her eyes. She looked back at the floor of the cell, pulling her legs closer to her chest.

"I told you, I don't know." Zuko sighed. Maybe she didn't. Maybe this was the wrong girl. He'd never seen her before.

"What's your name?" He walked towards the door. She looked back up at him.

"Kita."

"Come on." He opened the door and walked down the hall, obviously waiting for her to follow. Cautiously, she did.

---xx---

"Do you think they know we're still here?" Aang looked up from his marbles to Katara.

"Who?"

"The fire nation."

"I don't think so."

"Hey, guys." They looked to Sokka, who was out looking for food until he came back to the camp they were currently at. "I just heard news that Zuko captured someone who was friends with Aang." Katara gave him a stupid look.

"We're all here, Sokka."

"I know."

"Then…?"

"Exactly! We're all here, so that means they captured someone else!"

Katara and Aang looked at each other, then back to Sokka. "Who, Sokka?"

"I heard he captured a girl. They said she was running after Aang so the fire nation captured her!"

"But why would a girl run after us…?" Katara thought aloud.

"I don't know."

They sat in silence until Katara shrugged and reached for the bag that held the waterbending scroll, and a few other things. Her eyes widened when it wasn't there. "I think we dropped something. And maybe, that girl was trying to give it back."

Aang looked at her, "Then we have to save her."

---xx---

Kita followed a few feet behind Zuko as they walked through the halls of the ship. Kita looked around quietly. "I heard the guard say you were a prince…"

Zuko glanced over his shoulder at her. "Prince Zuko." He stated.

"Oh." Kita bowed her head, looking at the floor as they walked. Zuko stopped at a door and walked in. Kita followed.

"Uncle, this is Kita. I guess our 'solders' captured the wrong girl. So you can have her drink tea with you instead of me." Zuko turned on his heal, walking out of the room. Iroh looked at Kita. She was staring at the ground, waiting to be spoken to.

"Miss Kita," She looked up at her name. "I am general Iroh, but just uncle Iroh will be fine." He smiled and she couldn't help but smile back. "Would you like some tea? And a game of Pai Cho?"

"Do you have ginseng? It's my favorite."


End file.
